Because of Your Collarbone
by petite bunny
Summary: vampir mesum Jung Jaehyu tergoda dengan collarbone penyiar radio Kim Doyoung NCT Jung Jaehyun & Kim Doyoung ( JaeDo / DoJae ) meramaikan event writtingchallange halloween #JaeDoSpreadLoveHalloween [ vampire ]


Pair : JaeDo

Other : NCT Member

Rate : T nyerempet M

Disc : SM Ent, Their Family, God

Warn : Typo(s), Boy(s) Love, Daddy Kink

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

"hah" Doyoung mengembuskan nafasnya kasar

Ini bulan Desember dan sedang musim dingin tetapi kekasih vampir sialannya menyuruhnya menunggu selama 3,5 jam di depan apartemennya.

Hell ingatkan Doyoung untuk mencabik kekasihnya nanti.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, tak lama setelah Doyoung menggerutu, ia melihat kekasihnya yang bertubuh bongsor berkulit pucat dan bersurai coklat itu datang dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"hhh hyung kau menungguku?" tanyanya

Bisakah Doyoung memenggal kepala kekasihnya sekarang, sudah tau menunggu hingga bibirnya memucat masih ditanya juga.

Doyoung hanya mendiamkan kekasihnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kekasihnya menuju halte bus.

"hyung kau marah padaku?" tanya Jaehyun dengan sedikit nada merajuk

Doyoung masih enggan bicara pada Jaehyun yang sekarang sedang bergelayut manja pada lengan kurus Doyoung.

"hyung~" rengeknya

Doyoung jengah mendengar rengekaan tidak berguna dari kekasihnya.

"diam atau kupenggal kepalamu Jung Yoonoh" ucap Doyoung sarkastik diikuti dengan mata yang berkilat marah pada Doyoung

Sepertinya Jaehyun sudah membuat kelincinya menjadi seekor singa yang kelaparan karena ulahnya.

Jaehyun meringis kecil melihat kekasihnya yang sedang marah padanya, ia akan tersiksa jika kekasihnya sedang marah, pasalnya ia tidak bisa menyentuh dan merasakan tubuh mungil kekasihnya jika sedang marah.

"hyung maafkan aku, Sehun hyung tadi menyuruhku menjaga Jisung karna Hansol hyung sedang pergi" ujar Jaehyun panjang lebar dengan tatapan memohonnya

"ini sudah keseribu kalinya kau bilang seperti itu Jung Yoonoh-ssi" ujar Doyoung

Mati kau Jung Jaehyun, berapa kali kau membohongi kelinci manismu ini, dan berkali - kali juga ia mengetahui kebohongan yang kamu buat.

Jaehyun mengembuskan nafasnya kasar dengan sikap Doyoung, pasalnya ia sangat menginginkan darah manis milik kekasihnya.

"hyung~" rengek Jaehyun

Doyoung memutarkan bola matanya malas " apa lagi?" tanya Doyoung tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara

"aku telat karena mencari kupon makan gratis di kedai milik Taeyong hyung, aku tau kalau kau sangat menyukai masakan Taeyong hyung makanya aku berusaha mendapatkan kupon makan gratis di kedai miliknya" ujar Jaehyun sambil memperlihatkan 2 kupon yang ia dapat pada Doyoung

Terlihat mata Doyoung berbinar melihat kupon gratis pada tangan Jaehyun.

"kau masih marah padaku hyung?" tanya Jaehyun was - was

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "well berterima kasihlah kau pada kupon makan itu, jika tidak aku tidak akan sudi pergi denganmu" jawab Doyoung dengan mata yang menatap Jaehyun tajam

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, sepertinya ia bisa merasakan tubuh molek kekasihnya ugh hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bagian lain dirinya yang terbangun.

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Mereka sampai di kedai milik Taeyong dan segera memesan semua makanan yang disediakan di kedai milik Taeyong.

"well sepertinya kau kelaparan Doyoung-ah sampai memesan semua makanan" ujar Taeyong sang pemilik kedai

Walaupun bertubuh kecil, Doyoung dapat memakan sepuluh makanan ketika ia lapar, bisa dibilang perut karet.

"kelaparan dan kedinginan hyung gara - gaea vampire sialan ini" ujar Doyoung sambil melepaskan jaket yang membalut tubuhnya dan syal yabg mrmbalut leher mulusnya, dan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Jaehyun

Jaehyun yang melihat pemandangan itu dengan kasar meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, pasalnya ia bisa saa menerjang kekasihnya yang memperlihatkan collarbone mulusnya padanya ditempat seperti ini, ugh sepertinya Jaehyun mulai merasakan celananya mulai menyempit karena bagian selatannya menggembung dia ntara pahanya.

'tahan Jaehyun-ah ini tempat umum kau tidak mungkin menyerang kelincimu di tempat seperti ini' batin Jaehyun

Well sepertinya Doyoung sudah menghabiskan 2 macam makanan yang tersedia, nafsu makan kekasihya ini benar - benar diluar dugaan.

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan semua makanan yang berada si meja mereka, Doyoung menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena sudah mengisi perutnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju apartemen milik Jaehyun, sepanjang perjalan Jaehyun merutuku Doyoung yang tadi menggoda dengan collarbone miliknya di restauran tadi.

"hyung" panggil Jaehyun

"hm" hanya deheman yang keluar dari mulut mungil Dououng sebagai jawaban

"mau menginap di rumah?" ajak Jaehyun

Doyoung menimang ajakan Jaehyun, pasalnya ia tahu jika ia menginap di apartemen Jaehyun pasti akan berakhir di ranjang dengan mendesahkan nama Jaehyun hingga pagi menjelang, ugh memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memanas, dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya kasar karna pemikiran mesumnya.

"hyung" panggil Jaehyun saat melihat kekasihnya melamun

"apa?" tanya Doyoung tersada dari lamunannya

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jaehyun "mau menginap malam ini?" lanjutnya

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya.

Tak dirasa mereka sampai di gang yang hanya muat untuk dua orang dan dalam keadaan sepi.

"well sepertinya lebih baik berteleportasi daripada kita jalan kaki" ujar Jaehyun "ayo naik ke punggungku hyung" pinta Jaehyun

Doyoung menuruti permintaan Jaehyun, segera ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pucat milik Jaehyun dan menyamankan badannya pada gendongan Jaehyun.

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

Mereka sampai di apartemen milik Jaehyun yang didominasi warna baby blue, white bone dan dirty black itu. Well sebenarnya baby blue itu pilihan kelinci manisnya, Doyoung.

Jaehyun mendudukan tubuh kurus Doyoung pada sofa metalic black miliknya yang berada di ruang tengah.

"hyung" panggil Jaehyun dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Doyoung dan bergelayut manja pada lengan kekasihnya

"apa lagi?" tanya Doyoung yang tengah memejamkam matanya dan merebahkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa

Merasa tak ada jawavan dari Jaehyun, Doyoung membuka matanya dan merasakan nafas dingin milik kekasihnya itu dan benda kenyal yang merayapi lehernya.

"J-Jae..." panggil Doyoung gugup

Jaehyun tak menjawab panggilan kekasihnya tersebut, ia malah sibuk meninggalkan mahakarya di leher menggoda milik kekasihnya, dan oh lihatlah tangan nakal Jaehyun yang mulai memainkam tonjolan kecil pada dada Doyoung.

"nnggh Jaee..." panggilnya dengan suara serak yang terdengar seksi di telinga Jaehyun

Jaehyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat wajah Doyoung yang memerah akibat ulahnya.

"aku ingin minum darah hyung, sudah lama aku tak meminum darahmu karna kau aelalu sibuk dengan siaran radiomu" tutur Jaehyun panjang lebar

Ya Doyoyng tau akan hal itu, ia selalu sibuk dengan siaran radionya bersama Chittaphon dan Yuta hyung.

Ia merasa bersalah karena menyuruh Jaehyun berpuasa tidak meminum darahnya karna mungkin ia akan terkena anemia saat bekerja.

"baiklah kau boleh minum hari ini karna besok aku tak ada jadwal tapi ingat jangan berlebihan kau tau kan tubuhku masih tubuh manusia biasa" ujar Doyoung memperingatkan

Jaehyun tersenyum nakal mendapat persetujuan dari kekasih kelincinya.

"tanpa kau peringati aku sudah mengerti bunny" ujar Jaehyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Doyoung

Jaehyun segera mengecup leher, perpotongan leher dengan collarbone menjadi tempat favoritnya, menjilat tempat tersebut dan sedikit menggigitnya.

Doyoung memejamkan matanya dan menghigit bibirnya menikmati perlakuan yang diberikan Jaehyun padanya.

Jaehyun memunculkan taringnya dan segera menancapkannya secara perlahan pada tempat favoritnya tersebut.

Doyoung berjengit kaget dan sedikit mengejang saaf benda lancip tersebut menembus lehernya.

"ughh J-Jjae..." erang Doyoung

Jaehyun tak menjawab, ia sibuk menyesap darah milik kekasihnya tersebut, ia menelusupkan tangannya pada baju yang dipakai kekasihnya dan memainkan tonjolan kecil pada dada kekasihnya.

"nghh Jae..." Doyoung menggeliatkan badannya pelan merasakan sentuhan Jaehyun

Doyoung dibuat gila karena sentuhan tangan dingin milik Jaehyun padaa nipplenya dan tanpa sadar tangannya menekan tengkuk Jaehyun yang sedang menghisap darahnya.

Doyoung merasakan yubuhnya sudah lemas seperti jelly karena Jaehyun tak juga berhenti menghisap darahnya.

"Ja-Jae berhenti kau bisa membunuhku" ucap Doyoung lemah

Jaehyun yang tersadar dengan suara kekasihnya yang melemah segera mengakhiri kegiatan mari-meminum-Doyoungnya, ia menjilat bekas gigitan pada leher kekasihnya agar segera hilang.

"Hyung kau tak apa?" tanya Jaehyun

Betapa bodohnya kekasih vampirnya ini, sudah tau hampir mati karena dihisap darahnya masih juga tanya, ingin sekali Doyoung menancapkan pisau perak pada dada Jaehyun namun diurungkannya niatnya itu karena ia masih mencintai vampir bodohnya.

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"well sepertinya aku harus menunda hukumanku padamu hyung" ujar Jaehyun

Doyoung hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tak mngerti maksud pembicaraan kekasihnya.

"maksudmu?" tanya Doyoung dengan suara yang lemah

"kau tidak sadar jika melakukan kesalahankan bunny?" tanya Jaehyun mengelus surai coklat milik Doyoung

"memang kapan aku melakukan kesalahan heh?" sungut Doyoung kesal

Jaehyun tersenyum licik melihat kekasihnya yang sepertinya melupakan perjanjiannya untuk tidak menyentakknya ketika ia memanggilnya bunny, dan sepertinya ia memang harua dihukum.

"well kau baru saja menyentakku bunny" ujar Jaehyun memperingatkan

'mati saja kau Jung-mesum-Yoonoh' batin Doyoung sambil menatap tajam Doyoung

"apa kau baru saja menyumpahiku mati, bunny?" tanya Jaehyun yang sudah menindih tubuh kurus Doyoung

Shit ingatkan Doyoung kalau lelaki didepannya ini telekinesis.

"t-ti-tidak daddy" jawab Doyoung takut karena wajah mereka yang sangat dekat ditambah deru nafas dingin Jaehyun yang menyapa wajahnya

"kau tau kesalahanmu bunny?" tanya Jaehyun yang tengah menatap intens manik hazel milik Doyoung

"tidak daddy" jawab Doyoung lemah

Ia merasa wajahnya mulai memanas jika ditatap intens seperti itu oleh kekasihnya yang sedang dalam mode kinkynya.

"kau ingat saat di kedai Taeyong hyung tadi bunny?" tanya Jaehyun

"ingat daddy" jawab Doyoung takut dan oh sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang membuat 'daddy' nya seperti ini, pasti karena collarbonenya yang terpampang bak mannequin yang berada di butik

"kau berniat menggodaku dengan pakaianmu bunny?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menyingkap baju yang dipakai Doyoung dan memainkan tonjolan kecil pada dadanya

"ngh ti-tidak daddy" jawab Doyoung menahan desahannya hell ia tak akan membiarkan daddynya menyentuhnya ketika ia baru saja men 'donor' kan darahnya pada Jaehyun.

"lalu kenapa kau memakasi baju seperti ini huh?" tanya Jaehyun "kerah longgar yang hampir memperlihatkan collarbonemu kesiapa saja jika saja tidak kau tutupi dengan syalmu, betapa nakalnya kau bunny" seru Jaehyun sambil menciumi dan menelusuri leher hingga dada Doyoung

"aaah" desah Doyoung ketika tangan nakal Jaehyun meremas bagian selatan dirinya

"sepertinya aku akan menghukumu sekarang bunny" ujar Jaehyun sambil melepaskan bajunya dan memperlihatnya tubuh atletisnya

"TIDAAAAKKKK SEKARAAANNG DADDYY" teriak Doyoung yang tentunya percuma saja

.

.

..

To The World

..

.

.

well sepertinya gue balik lagi setelah kemaren apdet ff

kali ini untuk event JaeDo lagi yeah

thanks buat **sblackpearlnim** yang sudah memberi tau saya event JaeDo lagi eaa

masih blm ada hastagnya ya? yodah make hastag buatan gue ndiri ae lah #JaeDoSpreadLoveHallowen '-'

jangan lupa reviewnya ya

salam manis,

petite


End file.
